vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki and a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Duke Nukem wikia attacked Hello, I am having trouble on Duke Nukem wikia. Someone recently registered and vandalised a lot of pages and uploaded stupid pics and admins are not around here. He also edited my profile and he isn't stopping from editing everything is in his way. Come here quickly. His name is 69uoldblkman. He keeps editing my page and adding a black troll face in my profile. Please stop him with banning in range or something. Thank you for listening me. EDIT: User here http://dukenukem.wikia.com/wiki/User:69uoldblkmn :Blocked. 06:33, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Spam on Help Wiki Someone created a page called "Hair Straightener" which is far too off-topic for Help Wiki, it has nothing to do with wikis, Wikia, MediaWiki, coding, etc... I find it funny but it's spam so I'll have to report it. P.S. I'm pretty sure it's a product advertisment that is spam so I reported it here. -- 09:53, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :It was spam, cleaned -- RandomTime 10:01, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Automated vandalism So, I am the admin of the Deadman Wonderland Wiki. I know this is a page to request help if the admins aren't around, but I don't know where else to get help. There has been some sort of automated vandalism going on at the wiki. It's not a person doing all the editing, because it has edited pages where normal visitors never come (Template:!!). It always edits random pages or sections of pages, deletes all the content of the page or section and then replaces it with a mocking phrase. I'll quote them: "Wait, I cannot fathom it being so striaghtofwrard." "Stands back from the kbeyoard in amazement! Thanks!" "Way to go on this essay, hepeld a ton." "With all these silly wesbites, such a great page keeps my internet hope alive." "BION I'm impresesd! Cool post!" "Unbleieavble how well-written and informative this was." The phrases are always different, are sometimes repeated twice and are always misspelled. I have rollbacked everytime (or undone, when rollback didn't work for some reason) AND blocked the IP-adress. But the problem is, it's some kind of program that uses multiple IP-adressess. So I can't block the person who's messing with the wiki. (btw, a list of blocked IP-adressess can be seen here, they are all from the same vandal) I have no idea how to stop this, can you help me? *Bereisgreat (shout!) 23:14, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Known spambots, I have global blocked them. 23:20, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Nyan Cat wiki nyancat.wikia.com obscene image vandalism Offending user is w:c:nyancat:User:AntiHowdyDoody. --Fandyllic 00:02, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Dox'd -- RandomTime 00:04, July 24, 2011 (UTC) The offending image is still there.--Daipenmon 23:33, July 25, 2011 (UTC) User:TheUltimateSmugleaf has made a page that links to Goatse and a flash gif as a image, under Important Notice, please block him as he is a vandal--Daipenmon 00:59, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked. 01:07, August 2, 2011 (UTC) w:c:community:User:Cataleptik Please see the contents of w:c:community:User:Cataleptik. The page needs to be erased or deleted (i.e., de-contented) and the miscreant given some form of block. See also w:c:chiptruth:Cataleptik.chiptruth, a wiki of his/her own creation. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 11:54, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :It's been dealt with. -- sulfur 13:05, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I see that the first one has been dealt with, but not the second one: w:c:chiptruth:Cataleptik.chiptruth and most of the wiki at w:c:chiptruth: Thanks! — SpikeToronto 05:12, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Vandal at Avatar Wiki Hi, I'm Rassilon of Old, and we're having trouble with a persistent vandal at Avatar Wiki. Currently, no administrators are online, and we would usually just wait for one, but this case has become fairly urgent, as myself and several other rollback users have begun to get tired of the constant vandalism to articles, and other user's userpages. The vandal in question is Kataang ownz‎, and from her talk page, you can see she is a repeat offender. If you require any furthur assistance, you may contact me or talk page. Thank you very much, [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - ) 11:58, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Taking a look. -- sulfur 11:58, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for looking sulfur, but we have an administrator online now, and we are dealing with the issue. Thanks again, 12:10, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :I was about to respond to note that it had been taken care of locally. All good. :) -- sulfur 12:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) User: I hacked Silshrek User:I hacked Silshrek renamed a user's talk and user pages "poophead" and "butthead". The person's account who was vandaled is Laximilian scoken, i will not do anything to the page and leave it as evidence. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 14:55, July 26, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :Done, in the future - please could you provide a contributions link, as it's not clear what wiki you were referring to -- RandomTime 15:10, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Fanboy and Chum Chum wiki Vandalizing I know that this wiki is constanly being vandalized but we need something to be view source or something. I puts some links http://fanboy.wikia.com/wiki/Wizboy http://fanboy.wikia.com/wiki/Lillie_lotus http://fanboy.wikia.com/wiki/Moppy Kh2cool 16:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not exactly sure what you're asking here, could you clarify? -- RandomTime 16:58, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Repeated vandalism at w:c:help:User talk:SpikeToronto by User:Zompenguin Repeated vandalism at w:c:help:User talk:SpikeToronto by User:Zompenguin. Note especially this edit. Please consider the application of a 24- to 31-hour block. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 08:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Done -- RandomTime 10:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! — SpikeToronto 00:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Page with vandal Can you guys delete this page and maybe give the user a warning or block the user. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :This is a local issue. NOT a vstf issue. Contact a local admin Charitwo (talk) 00:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC) : :There is no local admins, refer to here. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC) : :Thanks VegaDark for deleting the page. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:47, July 29, 2011 (UTC) House Points Spamming on the Hogwarts RPG Hi. It was brought to my attention by a Rollback on the Hogwarts RPG that User:Xain1138 added around 300 House Points to a house when he did not have the right to. Even though I'm an Admin and Bureaucrat there, he has done alot and I can't fix it easily. Hopefully, you can. Please don't block him however, our policy there says a user must be warned before blocked. I took care of giving him a warning but we'd really appreciate it if you guys could fix it. Thanks! Head.Boy.Hog Talk Hogwarts RPG 20:41,7/29/2011 :I have no idea what you'd like us to fix, can't you just look at the diffs in his contribs? -- RandomTime 22:36, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Nevermind, something was fixed already. Head.Boy.Hog Talk Hogwarts RPG 23:46,7/29/2011 Vandalism on Sly Cooper Wiki *Vergilius200: the user created pages containing vandalism. *109.93.212.132: the IP has done the same than the user. --Lord of Dark 21:33, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Cleaned -- RandomTime 22:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism in de.harry-potter.wikia.com A new user named Tittler has startet to post sexual textes in an article in de.harry-potter.wikia.com. Please block this user. --Hauselfe StephenMS 15:25, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked -- RandomTime 15:31, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Dawntide wiki vandalized, cannot contact admin vandalized by http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MultiLookup?target=76.119.44.32 . All changes reverted but a block would be nice or whatever action you deem apropriate.Tazuras 08:19, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Done. -- sulfur 12:11, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Help! A vandal named MeepSheep keeps striking on the Sonic News Network at a rate of approximately every month. She moves pages to disturbng names, and uploads inappropriate images. The admins on my wiki keep blocking her and her IP, but she changes it and coming back with new IPs and accounts. The Kool Egg... That Rox... That Rox Too Well 13:22, August 2, 2011 (UTC) "Poopy man" at the Forgotten Realms Wiki So far, he's only made one vandalizing edit, but I'd prefer not to give him the opportunity to do so again. His user name is Poopy man. Here is the vandalism he's caused. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 20:07, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Edit: He's now moved my User page/talk page to Hank/Talk:Hank and I don't see an option to undo it. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 20:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked. 20:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Vandalist named Golanjarlath. Heres a link to the site hes been messing with. Offensive language and terms and things, making pages so stuped things, and he says he will never stop. Please take care of it. I dont have time to write a detailed message right now The site hes been mesing with He keeps messing with my profiel page too. Gormagon 01:13, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Cleaned and blocked, thanks -- RandomTime 01:27, August 4, 2011 (UTC) False Report I edited something on MY talk page... and User: Shiratori Cullen... and he reports me for editing pages... on narutofanon just incase you wanted to know False Report I edited something on MY talk page... and User: Shiratori Cullen... and he reports me for editing pages... on narutofanon just incase you wanted to know